Convenient, easy to light fire logs are known. Typically, such fire logs are manufactured from compressed wood particles or sawdust and up to 60 wt. % petroleum-based waxes. They are molded into a single log-shaped piece and contained within an outer paper wrapper. The wrapper is lit which ignites the sawdust and wax fire log. The combination of the wax and the sawdust results in a log with a relatively low combustion threshold structure which burns reliably.
However, the above-described fire logs are not without their drawbacks. First, the inclusion of such large quantities of flammable petroleum-based wax material can result in unpleasant odors. Also, because the petroleum-based wax material is highly volatile, the products cannot be poked or rolled when burning as they have the propensity to break apart, causing the burning wax to flare dangerously. Also, multiple logs cannot be combined in a single fireplace because of the flare-up problem.
Fire logs made without waxes, accelerants or binders have also been developed. Instead of using wax as a binder and/or as an accelerant, sawdust is compressed under high pressure which causes lignin in the wood sawdust particles to fuse and the wood sawdust particles to mechanically bond, resulting in a bonding of the sawdust material into a solid log unit without needing the adhesive and binding characteristics of a petroleum wax. As a result, odor problems associated with the use of petroleum-based waxes are avoided. Further, more than one log can be combined in a fireplace for larger, but still safe fires.
However, the all-natural fire logs are also problematic because the lack of a wax or accelerant results in a fire log with a high combustion threshold thereby making them very difficult to ignite. Often, users have to resort to kindling, newspaper and/or other accelerants to get the fire started.
In the alternative, some all-natural fire logs come with complicated instructions for lighting which require the user to chop up portions of the log, position the smaller portions in a specific sort of arrangement with respect to the remaining log and use additional kindling material. Despite complying with the complicated instructions, users often fail to get the all-natural logs to ignite or light properly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an all-natural wood fire log which avoids the use of petroleum substances, which is easy to light and which also presents an esthetically appealing, odor-free fire.